


You'll See How Good It'll Be In The Coming Year

by TheseusInTheMaze



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, Blood Play, Come Swallowing, M/M, New Year's Kiss, Oral Sex, Podfic Welcome, Shyan Writing Events, Vampire Shane Madej, Werewolf Ryan Bergara, romantic, shyan secret santa 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 21:06:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17149076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: Ryan and Shane go to a New Years party for inhumans, then go home.





	You'll See How Good It'll Be In The Coming Year

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GlaringDream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlaringDream/gifts).



> Title is a reference to _B'shana Haba_ , a Hebrew song about the new year. 
> 
> Thank you to Cinco, for being the best damn beta this side of anywhere! <3

New Year's Eve with a pack of werewolves was weird. 

Shane was, admittedly, getting used to the whole “werewolf” thing in the first place - he’d known that they existed, that they were part of the same weird… _whatever_ nonstandard people were, that they moved in the same circles. They were similar. They were what they were, right? 

Vampires didn’t do the whole “collective noun” thing, although all the time around werewolves was beginning to make Shane about as close to chummy as a vampire could get. 

There had been jokes that felt somewhat serious about Shane being the werewolves' “honorary pack member” after he and Ryan had traded keys to each other’s apartments. Ryan’s frat bros (Shane refused to refer to them as “packmates” because that seemed like something out of a certain kind of movie) were getting very… friendly. He was getting punched on the shoulder on a semi-regular basis, and he didn’t entirely know what to make of it.

But right now… right now was pretty good.

“It’s kinda dumb for us to stay up ‘til midnight for New Year's,” Shane pointed out to Ryan, “considering that this is about noon for me, and you’re up this late half the time anyway.” He was leaning against a window, watching everyone have their fun as he drank from his mug.

“It’s the spirit of it,” Ryan said, and he leaned against Shane, his expression faintly unfocused but his grin wide. “We’ll welcome in the New Year!”

The party was more or less raging around them - the harpies and the werewolves were doing shots, and the kelpie and the leshy were arguing about… well, Shane didn’t want to listen too closely to that. 

Certain types of people (or “people,” as the news reports would say) could get away with certain things more easily than other “people” (or people, as the various civil rights groups insisted on putting it) could. 

It was a lot easier to drown of natural causes, or to just vanish, than it was to suddenly be drained of blood or ripped to pieces. Not to say that people were going back to the old ways, oh no! Perish the thought! But for some… they weren’t thought of as the old ways, around people who weren’t human. 

Shane wouldn’t judge. He was old enough that he remembered how things used to be, and he’d engaged in some interesting activities in the past. Should things go back to how they'd been… well, he wasn’t so out of practice. For now, he’d go to blood banks and report to his government office once a month. 

“Shane,” Ryan said, prodding Shane in the ribs with his elbow, “c’mon. You’re spacing out.”

Shane shook his head, trying to clear it. “Sorry,” he said. “Large gatherings make me contemplative.”

Ryan leaned into Shane, a companionable, heavy warmth. His heart was beating deep and hard. Every werewolf Shane had ever met had a workhorse of a heart - it was almost like a lullaby, when Shane was in the right state of mind. Or a porno soundtrack, if Shane was in a _different_ state of mind. 

“You’re such a weirdo,” said Ryan, but his tone was affectionate. He pressed a kiss against Shane’s jaw.

“I tell myself that every day,” Shane said, and he rested a hand against the back of Ryan’s neck. Ryan’s pulse thudded under his middle finger. 

“Yeah, but you keep hanging around me,” said Ryan, and he nuzzled into the underside of Shane’s jaw and then gave it a wet kiss that was practically a lick. 

Shane wrinkled his nose and pressed down on Ryan’s neck with his fingertips. 

Ryan whined and gave Shane a Look. 

“Listen,” said Shane, “if you’re gonna give in to your animal instincts, why am I not allowed to exploit them a little bit?” He dug his nails in, right where Ryan’s scruff would be if Ryan transformed, and Ryan sighed, going boneless. 

“I’m hardly giving in to my animal instincts,” said Ryan. 

“You were all _howling_ like twenty minutes ago,” Shane protested.

“It’s New Year's Eve,” said Ryan. “At least it wasn’t a whole bunch of vuvuzelas.” 

Shane wrinkled his nose. "I guess we can always be thankful for the small things, huh?" He saw Ryan's eyes crinkle up at the sides, and heard Ryan's heart speed up the way it always did before he told a truly horrible joke. "If you make a Blink-182 reference I will leave this party right now and you will have to sleep here, on the floor, instead of in my nice, soft bed."

"Oh no," Ryan said, his tone deadpan, "I have to sleep with my buddies instead of in your _freezing cold_ bed." He kept leaning into Shane, and he was beginning to get heavy - he was resting most of his weight on Shane, still nuzzling under his chin. 

Shane let go of Ryan's neck and tapped him on the nose, more for Ryan's faintly blissed out look than for any other reason. It was weird - werewolves still relied on a lot of wolf body language, even when they were in human form. 

Then again, Ryan had been raised in a huge family of werewolves, in a werewolf neighborhood, and most of his friends and family were some flavor of nonhuman. Shane had grown up more or less human and had then been thrust into the world of the supernatural by dint of walking down the wrong alley at the wrong time of night, lo those many years ago. 

"I mean," Shane said, softening up a bit, "if you'd really like to stay here -"

Ryan stood on the balls of his feet and kissed Shane right on the mouth. It was a bit of a slobbery kiss - Ryan always got slobbery when the moon was this close to being full. Shane was more or less used to it. 

"I'm teasing you, y'big palooka," Ryan said, and he kissed Shane again, a loud, wet kiss on the cheek.

"I cannot believe you just said that," said Shane, and he pressed his nose into Ryan's temple to take in the familiar scent of him. Werewolf, cologne, blood, booze. He smelled like himself, and Shane wanted to drown in it. 

"What, teasing?" Ryan chuckled, and his hand hooked into Shane's pocket as he reached for Shane's mug. "Gimme a sip."

"You don't want that," Shane said, holding the mug over Ryan's head. 

"I like blood," Ryan pointed out, still reaching. He was wobbling - there had been a lot of shots. 

"You may like blood," said Shane, "but this is blood with peppermint schnapps."

"That is an abomination unto anything that is considered holy," Ryan said, wrinkling his nose. 

"Yep," Shane said. "That's me. Good ol' 'abomination' Madej,'" and he took another long, slow sip, slurping obnoxiously.

Ryan rolled his eyes and elbowed Shane in the side. "It's almost midnight," he told Shane. 

"I take it you want a ball-drop kiss?" Shane licked some of the blood off of his lips. 

"As old as you are, I thought your balls dropped a while ago," Ryan said, and then he was off to go wrestle with one of his frat brothers before Shane could make a snarky comment.

Shane watched fondly, leaning back against the window with his arms crossed over his chest.

"You guys are like Twilight fanfic," said Andrew, coming over to stand next to Shane. He was letting it all hang out today - the magic hiding his horns was gone, and he looked close enough to human to almost pass. Minus the horns, and the odd flatness behind his eyes. . 

"At least we're more or less from the same... pantheon," said Shane, as he took another, louder sip. "Who ever heard of a leshy and a were-tiger?"

"We're in the land of opportunity," said Andrew, his tone mellow. "Why wouldn't cultures intermingle?"

Shane snorted. 

"Anyway," said Andrew, "thanks for coming." He smiled at Shane, and his teeth were sharp and mossy. 

Shane smiled back. 

Andrew wasn't exactly... open about his nonhumanity, but he enjoyed the chance to let his hair down. Well, not all of his hair, since that... would be a lot of hair. But the chance to drop a bit of his glamour was always nice. 

"The ball is about to drop," someone called, and then Shane was dragged into a whole cluster of warm, hairy bodies, and Ryan's arm was around his waist, Ryan's face beaming up at him.

"This is going to taste horrible for you," Shane warned Ryan, and then the countdown on the television began. 

"Ten... nine...." The werewolves were all shouting along - Shane would have used "barked" as a verb, but even he had limits. "Eight... seven... six!" Ryan's face was wide open and he was beaming up at Shane. There was a frat bro of some kind pressed against Shane's back. "Five... four... three...." Ryan stood up on his tiptoes and placed his hands on Shane's shoulders. "Two... one!"

And they kissed.

It wasn't a long kiss, or a deep one - a peck, lips on lips, and then they separated as Ryan pulled a face, licking his lips. 

"I was right," Ryan said. "That's a foul combination."

"You just don't have the palate for the delicate intricacies of blood flavoring," Shane said primly, more to make Ryan laugh than because he meant it. 

"Yeah, yeah," said Ryan, and then he yawned, a wide, jaw-splitting yawn. It still gave Shane some pause - nobody had a mouth like a werewolf, unless you were going after the likes of Jenny Greenteeth. 

"You wanna blow this popsicle stand?" Shane's voice was right in Ryan's ear, and Ryan's heart did a little jump. Ryan was so responsive - Shane didn’t think he’d ever get tired of it. 

“Why is it a popsicle stand? Is that like a sausage party? We used to call the frat that, back in college.” Ryan was cheerfully tipsy, and seemed to be in the mood to reminisce. Which was why Shane wanted to get going - once all of the werewolves got going, they _got going_ , and then the baby pictures came out, and, well… Shane had seen them all before.

“Sure,” said Shane. “Let’s go back to mine.”

“You horndog,” Ryan said, and he kissed Shane on the bottom of the chin again and then stood up. “I’m gonna go say goodbye to everyone.”

“You do that,” said Shane. 

* * *

They left an hour later. 

Shane had expected that - werewolves were very social, and their goodbyes were always… dragged out. Shane had gotten himself a nice drink and a seat by the door where he could read on his phone. 

“Sorry about that,” said Ryan when he finally came over, looking slightly tipsier. 

“It’s fine,” said Shane as he stood up and stretched. “C’mon. Let’s go.” 

“Yeah, yeah,” said Ryan. “You antisocial weirdo.”

“Listen,” said Shane, “you can be out during the day. I end up getting roasted.”

“It’s only, like, ten past midnight,” said Ryan, as the two of them made their way out of the building. “Although wow, the temperature took a bit of a dive, didn’t it?” 

“Try ten past one,” said Shane, his hands in his pockets. He wasn’t even wearing a sweater. 

It wasn’t exactly cold out - they were in California, after all. 

Ryan still complained, which was rich, considering the fact that he ran hotter than a human. But then again, he was Ryan, and what would he be doing with his life if he wasn’t complaining?

“It can’t have been that long,” Ryan said. 

“Check your phone,” said Shane. 

Ryan crowded close to him and linked their arms, nearly making Shane trip. 

“You get more obnoxious when you’re drunk,” said Shane, but his tone belied his fondness. 

“Doesn’t everyone?”

“Well, yes,” said Shane. “But still.” 

“But still?” Ryan turned his face up, and he was looking at the moon, his face lit up by its light. “Isn’t she pretty tonight?” 

“You and your love affair with the moon,” Shane said affectionately. 

“She loves us back,” Ryan said, his tone serene. “It’s why we sing to her.” 

The moon was on its way to full - no wonder Ryan was in such a sappy mood. He always got particularly maudlin when he was near a change. 

“You never sing to _me_ ,” Shane said, and almost immediately regretted it, because… ye gods. Talk about sappy. 

“Do you want me to?” Ryan glanced at Shane sidlelong, and his eyelashes cast shadows down his face. 

“I don’t know,” said Shane. “Not if it’s with your whole frat.” A whole chorus of werewolves sure was… something. A loud something.

“I wouldn’t do that,” Ryan promised. His hand found Shane’s, and he squeezed Shane’s fingers.

Shane let himself be swept up in the rush of affection - he leaned down and kissed Ryan, right there in the street as revelers walked by them, occasionally blowing horns or waving little flags with the year written on them. They got a few cheers but were left alone.

The usual suspicion towards people out at night was gone - who _wasn’t_ out on New Years, right?

So they walked through the city, unafraid of being confronted or accused of anything, unlike usual. Because sure, nonhumans were free to walk and do what they wanted, but… who trusted a vampire out at night?

The night air was as sweet as wine, and Ryan was warm and familiar at Shane’s side.

Shane could feel the alcohol on the edges of his mind, and he was formulating an idea of what he wanted by the time they approached his apartment. If Ryan was into it… 

* * *

When they arrived at Shane’s apartment, he kissed Ryan. 

He didn’t take his shoes off, or even lock the door - just stepped in, grabbed Ryan, and kissed him. 

He kissed Ryan _properly_ , a deep, long kiss, his tongue in Ryan’s mouth, his hands cupping Ryan’s face. His thumbs traced across Ryan’s cheekbones, and his head was full of the sound of Ryan’s heartbeat. The door slammed behind them, and they were so keyed into the kiss that neither of them jumped. 

Ryan moaned into Shane’s mouth and clung to him like a limpet. 

"It's good seeing you around your people," Shane said, right into Ryan's mouth. "You're always so happy about it. But... fuck, I've wanted to get my hands on you since we got there."

He pulled Ryan closer to him, his hands moving down to Ryan's back as Ryan put his arms around his waist. When Ryan moved the muscles in his back shifted, and Shane's head spun. Ryan smelled so _alive_ , so full of blood and energy. Having him this close was like cuddling up to the sun, and sometimes Shane worried about being burned alive.

It would be worth it, though. It would be _so_ worth it. 

Ryan growled in the back of his throat, that same growl he always made when it was close to a full moon and he was especially worked up. It never failed to send shivers down Shane's spine and make his toes curl in his boots. 

"I want to suck your cock," he told Ryan. He tried to put all the built up lust and desperation into his voice. His mouth was positively bereft without Ryan's cock in it, and that was the greatest shame of them all, wasn't it? 

"I mean," Ryan said, pulling away from Shane regretfully to lean on the door and lock it behind him, "it's not like I'm going to say no."

"You could say no," Shane pointed out, leaning down to untie his boots while his head was still something vaguely resembling clear. "No obligation and whatnot."

"No way, man," said Ryan as he toed his sneakers off, standing there with the light from under the door illuminating him like an angel out of a Renaissance painting. "It's good luck to get a blowjob on New Year's."

"I thought it was good luck to get a blowjob literally any time of the year," Shane said, standing up to stretch, his back arching, his arms over his head.

"Well, I mean, yes," said Ryan. "Obviously. But... it's more than that. Stuff that happens on New Year's Day is a sign of all the stuff that's gonna happen for the rest of the year."

And then he stubbed his toe.

It really was perfect comedic timing. If Shane had seen it happen on a sitcom, he would have rolled his eyes or even thrown something at the screen if he was feeling particularly uncharitable. 

As it was he just cackled, even as he dragged a whining Ryan to the bedroom. He shoved the grumbling werewolf onto the bed and then crawled in after him. 

"I can't believe you'd laugh at my pain," Ryan huffed, his voice full of mock outrage.

"I'm a vampire, the scourge of the night," Shane said, making vague claw shapes with his hands.

"You own a cat," said Ryan. 

"Plenty of scary people own cats," said Shane, leaning over Ryan to fumble Ryan's belt open. "Witches are known for it."

"Sure," said Ryan as he lifted his hips up to help, sighing as Shane pulled his underwear and jeans down in one motion, "but those are black cats. Not orange doofuses like Obi." 

"Obi is not a doofus," Shane retorted, and he shoved Ryan's shirt up to skate his hand across Ryan's abs. 

It really wasn't fair - nobody had a right to be that pretty. 

Ryan licked his lips, looking down the length of his body at Shane. It was dark - Shane had blackout curtains, and all the lights in the house were turned out. But Ryan's eyes caught the little slivers of light creeping in around the curtains, and they shone yellow-green.

If Shane had been human, it probably would have given him the heebie jeebies.

Good thing he wasn't.

Shane leaned in and kissed Ryan on the mouth, a sloppy, awkward kiss, his tongue tracing the shape of Ryan's blunt teeth. His fingers skated down Ryan's arms, traced the bulge of Ryan's biceps and the tendons on the insides of Ryan's wrists. He interlinked their fingers as Ryan's tongue explored his mouth. 

Ryan let go of Shane's hands to grab at the hem of Shane's shirt, pushing it up Shane's back, his blunt nails scrabbling along the skin. Shane moaned into Ryan's mouth and he broke their kiss, panting. Ryan watched Shane, eyes wide, as Shane pulled his own shirt off, and then Ryan's hands were on Shane's chest, across his stomach. 

Shane flushed - he was pale enough that he practically _glowed_ in the dimness, and he was very aware he was nowhere near as attractive as Ryan was. Although, judging by the way Ryan was looking at him, Ryan didn't agree. Shane had known he was odd-looking when he was alive - death (and whatever else this might be) hadn’t changed that. 

"Look at you," Ryan said, and his voice sounded almost _awed_.

"Well," said Shane, and he was going to say something pithy but Ryan's fingers found their way into his mouth, and the pad of one pressed right up against Shane's sharp canine tooth. 

There was an irony to a werewolf pressing down on a canine tooth and Shane grinned in spite of himself, which made Ryan grin back. 

“Well?” 

“I can’t exactly look at myself in the mirror, what with one thing and another,” said Shane, and he leaned in to to kiss along Ryan’s neck, letting his fangs out just a bit to graze at the delicate skin of Ryan’s neck. 

Ryan shuddered and his mouth fell open, his hips bucking forward, the wet head of his cock rubbing across Shane’s bare stomach. 

“I thought that was just… the silver,” Ryan mumbled, going boneless as Shane’s hand wrapped around his cock, his thumb pressing down on the tip. His long fingers squeezed just the way Ryan liked, and Ryan whined into his mouth.

“Not just, but we’re both at a disadvantage with silver,” Shane said, giving Ryan another stroke and then letting go, raking his nails down Ryan’s thigh.

Ryan _keened_ , his hips jerking forward, his head thrown back, and oh, but that was a lot of neck on display.

The stereotypes about vampires and necks were untrue. 

Mostly.

But god, Ryan had a nice neck, and now Shane leaned in to mouth it again. He nipped just hard enough that Ryan groaned out a warning of _”I’m going to have to be around normal people tomorrow, Shane,"_ which made Shane kiss lower, down Ryan’s shoulder. 

Ryan groaned and then he went floppy, flat on his back.

Shane kissed down Ryan’s chest, his fingers digging into Ryan’s hips, and Ryan’s cock twitched against Shane’s belly. Shane pulled back, looking up at Ryan’s face, one eyebrow up.

Ryan was laughing - quietly, to be sure, but his chest was still vibrating with it and it had buzzed against Shane’s teeth. His heart was beating extra fast, and he was starting to wheeze. 

“What’s so funny?” Shane asked, puzzled. Something had to be funny, right?

“You’re… I just realized. You’re a vampire, right? So you should have said ‘ _I vant to suck your cock_ ’,” said Ryan, putting on a horrible, Bela Lugosi-esque fake accent. 

“Oh my god, Ryan,” said Shane, and he pressed his face into Ryan’s stomach, groaning. “I can _not_ believe you just said that.” 

“I’m down for the Count," Ryan said solemnly, and Shane groaned again, going flat on his face and shimmying lower until he was flat on his belly with his face in Ryan’s thigh. 

“I hate you,” Shane said. “I hate you so much. I have never hated another living being as much as I hate you.” He squeezed Ryan’s cock again, stroked it, and then nipped Ryan’s hip.

Ryan squirmed, and his thighs spread open a little wider. The blood was thundering through his veins, and Shane pressed an ear against his thigh to listen more closely. “If this is how you treat people you hate, what do you do to the folks you _like_?” 

Instead of answering, Shane engulfed Ryan’s cock in his mouth. He sucked, his cheeks hollowing out, his throat opening up. He took Ryan down to the root, drooling down his chin, down the shaft of Ryan’s cock to puddle in Ryan’s pubic hair. 

Ryan swore creatively and thrashed under Shane, nearly kneeing him in the nose. “Your mouth is… colder than it should be,” Ryan gasped out. “Fuck, you….”

Shane pulled off with a wet sound and licked his lips. He was drooling from more than Ryan's cock in his mouth - he wanted to bite Ryan, taste the iron and salt of his blood, take in the life and the richness of it. He licked his lips as he looked up at Ryan, and Ryan looked down at him. 

“You want to feed, don’t you?” Ryan placed his hand on Shane’s head to stroke through Shane’s hair. 

Shane nuzzled into Ryan’s hand, kissed his palm. He rested his elbows on the bed to prop himself up. “I had some blood at the party,” he said quietly.

“You might’ve, but I know you like to feed,” said Ryan. “Do it. Bite me.”

“You sure?” Guilt surged through Shane, the way it always did when Ryan offered to let Shane feed. It was just… it was like sex, but _more so_. More cultural baggage, more chances for things to go wrong, more intimacy. 

He wanted - oh, did he want. He wanted so badly that it was an ache in his chest that he carried everywhere. He wanted it, every moment of every day, and it gnawed at him like the snake at the root of the world.

“I said “yes,” so take it as a yes already,” Ryan groused, pressing his thigh against Shane’s face. “Just bite me. I can tell you want it.”

Shane let his teeth get longer, let his face change. He found a safe spot to bite - _don’t hit the vein, don’t hit an artery_ \- and then he sank his teeth in and gave a little… rip. 

Ryan shuddered, but his cock twitched in Shane’s hand and Shane’s lips pressed into the cut. He began to suck, lapping up the blood, letting the taste fill him. 

He wasn’t going to go all stereotypical vampiric feeding frenzy - he _wasn’t_ \- but he… well, he moaned, and he was still sucking at the bite as he began to jerk Ryan off faster. Fast enough that it was probably uncomfortable, but Ryan didn’t seem to be complaining.

In fact Ryan was gasping and moaning, thrashing on the bed, and Shane’s free hand went to Ryan’s hip, forcing him down. He pulled off of Ryan’s wound to snarl at Ryan, and Ryan snarled back. It was a deep, rumbling sound, and it shouldn’t have been able to come out of Ryan’s mouth when it was shaped like that. 

“... I think we’re getting carried away,” Shane said, and he licked the blood off of his lips. He was already starting to overheat, sweat beading on his forehead and his head beginning to pound. He was full of blood - the stuff that life was made of, the stuff that made people people. Or "people." Back when he'd been growing up, people had believed that the soul was in the blood. 

He carried a little bit of Ryan’s soul in his throat, and it was metallic on his tongue. 

“You don’t say,” said Ryan, smiling at Shane in a way that could have been described as “wolfish” by someone who wasn’t very imaginative. 

Shane wasn’t very imaginative, but his cock was hard against the bed and his whole head was singing. He could faintly taste the alcohol in Ryan’s blood, and the rank, moonlit undercurrent of Ryan’s lycanthropy. Sometimes, when he fed on Ryan while the moon was nearly full, Shane felt a bit of the tidal pull that made even him want to break out of his skin and sing to the skies along with Ryan.

But that wasn’t who he was, at the end of the day. 

He licked Ryan’s punctured thigh, tasting blood as it sluggishly seeped on to Ryan’s thigh like a freshwater well. He leaned down and kissed the head of Ryan’s cock, then took it back into his mouth. After feeding he was more aware of the blood filling Ryan’s cock, more aware of the heat and heft of it, of just how _alive_ Ryan was.

Ryan moaned, and his voice was hoarse. He rolled his hips and his hand pushed down on the back of Shane’s head. Shane’s hands slipped in Ryan's sweat and blood as he held his hips down. He bobbed his head, taking Ryan’s cock as deep into his throat as he could get it. He came up for air again to swirl the tip of his tongue along the head of Ryan’s cock, then back down again, his nose against Ryan’s belly.

He could taste Ryan’s blood and pre-come, and the deep, animal scent of Ryan’s sweat filled his head until all of his senses were just… Ryan. 

Werewolves were like that. They were so very _themselves_ , and it exuded from their very pores. Some vampires found it overwhelming, but Shane would have drowned in it if he could.

… or maybe it was just Ryan. That was, admittedly, a very distinct possibility, but there was a time and a place for that kind of sappiness. New Year's night, with Ryan’s cock down his throat and Ryan’s blood on his lips, didn’t seem to be the right time. 

Then they made eye contact, and Ryan’s expression was so tender that Shane blushed. He took Ryan’s cock deeper, just to see if he could.

He gagged around it, but Ryan swore, his hips jerking forward and his head thrown back. 

“God, Shane,” Ryan panted, and his hands were both in Shane’s hair, “fuck, I can’t… get enough of your mouth, you’re so… good at this, don’t stop, this won’t… oh!”

Ryan whined and it was a properly canine whine, from the back of his throat and out of his nose. His fingernails grew longer, the way they always did when he was holding on to his human form with difficulty. Shane was going to have to check his scalp for cuts when all of this was over.

Shane pulled off of Ryan’s cock and jerked it, his mouth going back to Ryan’s thigh. The wound was still bleeding, and he sucked on it with the same reckless abandon that he’d sucked Ryan’s cock with, albeit at a more awkward angle. Ryan's cock in his hand was swelling to throb in time with the blood in Shane's mouth, and it was getting hotter. 

Ryan made hoarse, guttural sounds, half words, whimpers, whines. Maybe some of it was in Lycanthrope - most of that was beyond human hearing, but Shane wasn’t exactly human. Shane suspected that his venom was working its way into Ryan’s system, and in retrospect he probably should have thought this through a little more carefully. Vampire venom and alcohol, plus the closeness to the full moon… Ryan was going to be down for the count.

Shane switched back to Ryan’s cock, sucking hard, his cheeks hollowing out as he smeared blood along Ryan’s shaft. His thumbs pressed into the divots of Ryan’s hips, and his fingers squeezed the bony curve of them hard enough to bruise. He just… went back and forth for some unknown period of time, filling himself on the richness of Ryan’s blood and then returning to Ryan’s cock. 

It was torture for Ryan. He’d be close to coming from the oral stimulation only for Shane to latch on to the bite again, which was a completely _different_ sort of sensation. And then, just as he was getting used to that, there’d be more pleasure and the cycle would start over. Every time Shane made the switch, Ryan grew closer and closer to his breaking point - his very sweat reeked of desperation, and he was whining in one long, continuous note.

“I’m gonna come, Shane, I’m gonna come,” Ryan gasped, and he had let go of Shane’s hair to yank at his own. 

“Mmm?” Shane made an agreeable noise and took Ryan halfway out of his mouth so that the head of Ryan’s cock was on his tongue. He twisted his hand where it was curled around the base of Ryan’s shaft, spreading pre-come and spit and blood along it, Ryan’s pubic hair was ticklish against the bottom of his fist. 

Ryan came with a sound that was suspiciously like a howl, his head thrown back against the pillow. His cock spat come onto Shane’s tongue, salty and bitter. The salt was a different sort of saltiness from Ryan’s blood, and Shane swallowed it down, because what else was he going to do with it? He’d been swallowing Ryan’s blood. It wasn’t as if they were above sharing bodily fluids or anything like that. 

Shane pulled off, licking Ryan’s cock delicately, and Ryan shuddered. 

“Fuck,” Ryan said thickly, “when you promise a blowjob… boy, do you deliver.”

Shane gave a smile that was no doubt ghoulish - he had drying blood around his lips and down his chin, and his eyes were probably yellow. 

But Ryan tugged him closer and kissed him sloppily on the mouth, licking his tongue. 

Shane sighed and nuzzled into the soft curve of Ryan’s neck. “I should clean up your leg,” he told Ryan. “And get you some water, so you don’t wake up too hungover.”

“You’ve still got a boner,” said Ryan, although he was already yawning. “Do you want me to d-d-do anything about… that…?”

“Nah,” said Shane. “You’re falling asleep, babe.”

“I don’t want my first act of the new year to be blue-balling you,” Ryan mumbled, but his eyes were already sliding shut.

“You’re not blue-balling me,” Shane assured him, and kissed his forehead. “I’ll clean you up a bit, and we can deal with the rest in the morning, okay?”

“Mmm,” Ryan murmured. 

Yeah, the combination of vampire venom, orgasm, blood loss, and alcohol had officially knocked him the fuck out. 

Shane grinned and yawned himself. He did have a bit of a boner, but… well, he could live with it. He was positively _humming_ with energy after all of that lovely blood. He’d be productive, then come back to bed to cuddle. 

It was always nice to go to sleep with a warm, sleepy body up against his own. 

* * *

Shane woke up with a hangover and a boner to an empty (but still warm) bed. 

He blinked in the low light of the room, squinting at his blackout curtains. From what he could tell, it was late afternoon - the light looked golden and syrupy where it was peeking out from around the window frame. 

Ryan came in, closed the door behind him, and flopped into bed next to Shane to curl his warm body around Shane’s cooler one. His hands were still wet, and they smelled strongly of Shane’s citrus soap as they worked their way under Shane’s shirt to splay across his belly. 

Ryan’s nose was cold where it pressed against the side of Shane’s neck, and his lips were dry as they pressed little kisses along it. “I always have weird dreams when you bite me,” he murmured, right in Shane’s ear, and his voice rumbled through his chest against Shane’s back. 

“What’d you dream of?” Shane sighed, his head still full of sleep and aching just a bit. Using his venom left him a little drained. The alcohol he’d drunk combined with the alcohol Ryan had been drinking seemed to have left him a little fuzzy around the edges. 

“I don’t remember,” Ryan said, kissing along Shane’s neck to the pulse point, his tongue rasping along Shane’s jaw. “But there were a lot of colors.”

Shane turned over so that they were forehead to forehead and kissed Ryan, first on the corner of the mouth, then full on the lips. It was a wet, hot kiss - humid, and tasting faintly like mint. Shane pulled back, blinking. “Did you brush your teeth?” 

“Yeah,” said Ryan, looking faintly sheepish. “Got up to go to the bathroom, decided I might as well freshen up a bit.”

“Are you trying to seduce me, Mr. Bergara?” 

“I cannot believe you’re channeling _The Graduate_ at this time of day,” said Ryan, although he didn’t sound that indignant. 

“What better time is there to channel it?” Shane’s hand ran up Ryan’s side and Ryan sighed, his skin breaking out in goosebumps. 

“I dunno,” said Ryan, and he yawned again. “It’s weird to see you when the sun is still out.”

“It’s not like I’m out in it,” Shane said. The room was still mostly dark, and Ryan’s eyes caught glints of light. “And the sun will be setting soon.”

“The moon is gonna be full in two nights,” Ryan said. “You wanna come out with me and the guys? We’re going out to Jack’s uncle’s farm again.”

“While I do appreciate the offer,” Shane said, bringing his hand up to cup Ryan’s cheek, “seeing you guys transform gives me the heebie jeebies, and I can’t exactly keep up with you when you’re running around.”

“I always miss you,” Ryan said, and he nuzzled into Shane’s hand, still sleepy and loopy enough to not be embarrassed about being emotionally honest. 

“Why do you miss me? You’ve got the rest of your pack there with you.” Shane’s thumb moved to the delicate hollow behind Ryan’s earlobe. 

“Yeah, but they’re not _you_ ,” Ryan said, trailing off into a long, canine whine. 

Shane would have been embarrassed by all the sincerity himself, but it was dim, and the sun peeking in was golden and made the shadows the color of old honey. 

“You big softie,” Shane murmured, and he pressed a kiss to the corner of Ryan’s mouth and then to the bridge of his nose, just to annoy him. 

Ryan wrinkled his nose and then gave Shane a long, sloppy lick across the jaw, which made Shane groan and shove him away.“Eww,” Shane said, and he wiped his face on the back of his hand.

“Gah,” said Ryan, sticking his tongue out. “You’re all stubbly!” 

“That’s your own fault,” said Shane, and he made an indignant noise when Ryan licked along his cheek again, deliberately adding more slobber.

“Ewwwww,” Shane said, drawing out the syllable, and then he rubbed his face on Ryan’s neck even though it put his own neck at an awkward angle.

“Are you disrespecting my werewolf heritage? Don’t disrespect my werewolf heritage!” Ryan’s voice was full of indignation, and he wriggled as Shane kept rubbing his face on Ryan’s neck.Ryan cackled like a hyena, pulling Shane on top of him.

Everything felt slightly dreamlike, as if the two of them were still in that space between sleep and dreaming.

Ryan’s hands were down the back of Shane’s pajama pants, squeezing his ass. Shane ground his hips, his cock hard against Ryan’s thigh, and Ryan sighed a full bodied sigh. He pressed his nose into Shane’s temple and inhaled deeply, which made Shane snicker. 

“You still smell like sleep,” Ryan said. “What were you dreaming about?” He gave an exaggerated snuff. “I smell… grass. See, that’s a sign you should come to the farm with me, if you’re dreaming of running through the fields.”

“I wasn’t running through the fields,” Shane said, his fingers skating across Ryan’s chest, to trace the curve of Ryan’s knees. 

“So what _were_ you doing?” Ryan gave another snuff. “I smell… I smell flowers.”

“What kind of flowers, mister fancy pants?” Shane nipped at Ryan’s shoulder with just enough tooth to be felt. “Flowers all smell different from each other.” He sat up to straddle Ryan, his weight resting on Ryan’s thighs, his hands on Ryan’s chest. He could feel the definition of Ryan’s abs, the bulge of his pectorals. 

“Well, yes, they do,” said Ryan.”It’s… the idea of flowers.” He looked up at Shane, and his dark hair was mussed and shaggy and his eyes were sleepy. Now his hands ran up and down _Shane’s_ sides, tracing the lines of Shane’s ribs with the very tips of his fingers. It was faintly ticklish, and Shane squirmed.

“And what does the idea of flowers smell like?” Shane passed his thumbs over Ryan’s nipples and pinched them gently. 

Ryan’s hips rolled forward, nearly unseating Shane. His skin was breaking out in goosebumps, and his fingers were digging into Shane’s hips. 

“Purple,” said Ryan. He licked his lips and moved his hands along Shane’s thighs to cup Shane’s erection through his thin boxers.

“Purple isn’t a smell,” Shane said, and he flicked Ryan’s nipples as he humped into Ryan’s hand. 

Ryan made an indignant noise and gave another shiver. “I’ve got a sensitive nose," he scolded. “It’s the… the equivalent of a CIA listening device.”

“I can buy something that’s the equivalent of a CIA listening device off of the internet these days,” said Shane, and he reached down and back, feeling along the expanse of Ryan’s thigh. He pushed the hair on Ryan’s leg against the grain and Ryan squirmed some more, his cock twitching against Shane’s ass. “It isn’t exactly _hard_ these days.”

“You can find anything if you go trawling the dark web,” said Ryan, then; “fuck, Shane,” as Shane’s thumb dug into the bite mark where he’d fed the night before. 

“Who’s talking about the dark web?” Shane moved his hand to the back of Ryan’s knee and he wriggled his fingers just enough to tickle, which nearly got him bucked off Ryan's lap. “Plain ol’ Ebay, baby.”

“Oh my _god_ , Shane,” Ryan said, and he wriggled some more - hard enough that Shane got unseated and landed on the bed between Ryan’s spread thighs, his own legs splayed wide open. The head of his cock was peeking out from the slot in his boxers, the head wet and flushed. 

“I really want to fuck you,” Shane said, because why be coy? “Would you be up for that?”

“Not as up for it as you are,” Ryan said, and he slid his hand into Shane’s boxers and gave Shane’s cock a squeeze. 

“So that’s a…?” Shane shot Ryan a questioning look, one eyebrow raised. 

“That’s a yes, dumbass, c’mon. I want it. Give it to me.” Ryan put on a monotone. “Come on baby, give me your big dick.”

“... if I wasn’t quite so worked up, I’d walk out of this room right here and now,” Shane said, which was a blatant lie. 

“Duly noted,” said Ryan. “So are you gonna fuck me, or not?” He gave a shimmy that he probably thought was sexy. He hooked his fingers under the waistband of his boxers (when had he put on boxers, come to think of it? Maybe after Shane had fallen asleep?) and then he kicked them off, freeing his cock was free where it was resting up against his belly. 

“I’d very much like to,” said Shane. “I just need to… hold on.” He stood up on shaking legs and kicked his own boxers off to stand in his bedroom, naked. 

“You look really fuckin’ hot,” said Ryan, because who needed subtlety at a time like this? He rolled over onto his side and he licked the head of Shane’s dick, then wrapped his lips around it. He sucked, then gave a loud, dirty slurp. 

“Oh,” Shane said thickly as he rested his hand on top of Ryan’s head. “That’s… distracting, you know. I can’t get lube if you’re busy sucking my dick.” 

“I’m not sucking your dick,” Ryan said, “I’m licking your dick. If I was _sucking_ your dick, it’d be more like this.” And then he leaned forward, opening his mouth even further as he put his hands on Shane’s hips to pull Shane closer. He took Shane’s cock into his mouth, and the head of Shane’s cock made a bulge in his cheek. 

The inside of Ryan’s cheek was very soft. 

“You’re a pedantic one,” Shane said, his voice cracking. 

Ryan pulled off of Shane with a wet noise and gave the tip of Shane’s cock another long, slow lick. He smirked as he looked up at Shane, that obnoxious one that kinda made Shane want to punch him, and Shane’s stomach twisted in knots. The pulse in Ryan’s neck was throbbing, and Shane could see it - he wanted to press his face into it, wanted to sink his teeth in as deep as they would go.

Some part of Shane wanted to drink Ryan dry, except no, that wasn’t what he wanted either because he didn’t want Ryan to be dead, he just wanted… more. He always wanted more. He wanted to drink from Ryan until he exploded, taste every last drop of Ryan’s life, only for there to be more. Ryan was a never-ending font of energy, of life. Sometimes it felt like trying to drain the ocean. Not that Shane didn’t want to try. He was just so full of _wanting_ that sometimes he thought he’d die of it. 

“Shane,” said Ryan, and Shane snapped back to reality. “You’re spacing out there.”

“Sorry,” said Shane, blinking down at Ryan. Ryan, who he cared for, who he would never hurt in any way.

“What’s on your mind?” Ryan’s hand went up Shane’s leg, his thumb pressing into the divot of Shane’s hip. 

Shane covered up Ryan’s hand with his own and squeezed Ryan’s fingers. “You… you mean a lot to me,” he said quietly. “An awful lot.”

Ryan smiled at him, a slow, sweet smile, and Shane’s chest was full of light. “Aw, thank you, bud,” he said. “You mean a lot to me too.” 

“Bud,” said Shane as he stepped back to rummage through the drawer of his bedside table. “We’re having a deep, feelsy conversation and you call me ‘bud.’”

“Oh, shush,” said Ryan. “Emotional sincerity is still emotional sincerity, regardless of how you do it.”

“I can at least _try_ to hold on to my dignity,” Shane protested, coming back with a bottle of lube and a condom. 

“I’m good without that if you are.” Ryan indicated the condom. 

“You sure?” 

“Yeah,” said Ryan. 

“Fair enough,” said Shane. He tossed the condom to the side, and climbed onto the bed to settle between Ryan’s legs, his hands trailing up and down Ryan’s thighs. They were well muscled, and the bite mark was scabbed over and bruised. “Oof. I did a number on you.”

“I’ll be fine,” said Ryan. “Not like it’s gonna scar much, anyway. Too close to the full moon.”

Shane bit back a shiver. He’d seen Ryan transform a few times, and... well. Now was not the time to think about it. Instead, he leaned forward and kissed Ryan on the mouth as he pushed his own hips forward. Their cocks slid together and he sighed, a long, deep exhale. The heat of Ryan’s body was like lying next to a furnace, and Ryan’s cock was thick and pulsing against his own. 

Ryan groaned like he was in pain, his hips rocking forward, the wet head of his cock rubbing against Shane’s belly. He squirmed as he panted against Shane’s mouth, and when they pulled apart he licked his lips. “I really, really want you to fuck me,” he told Shane, his lips moving against Shane’s. “Like, a lot.”

“Is this some sort of dominance asserting thing? You want me to fuck you in the ass to prove that I’m more dominant to suit your Beta wolf tendencies or something?” Shane poured lube on his fingers, rubbing them together to warm it up.

Ryan got up on his elbows, giving Shane a look that could have turned a lesser man to stone.

Luckily, Shane was a vampire, and he just smiled at Ryan with all his eye teeth and smarm. 

“You _know_ there’s no such thing as the whole Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamic, that’s just… mmm… fuck, Shane!” Ryan’s hips jerked forward, his cock twitching against his belly and his head thrown back.

“Hmm?” Shane’s fingers were buried deep inside Ryan, and curled them carefully. “Were you saying something?”

“Do you… do you like to get me riled up about s-s-something just to interrupt me? That’s a… that’s a jerk move,” Ryan panted, fucking himself back against Shane’s hand. He was already hot and open - had he been fingering himself in the bathroom, in preparation for some lazy midday/morning/whatever the fuck time it was sex? 

… possibly. He’d done it before. 

“Jerk, you say?” Shane wrapped his free hand around Ryan’s cock and stroked it from root to tip and back to root again.

Ryan groaned and rolled his hips up, fucking Shane’s fist, fucking back against Shane’s fingers. “I think I hate you,” Ryan mumbled. “All that shit… all that shit they s-s-say about vampires, it’s… it’s all true.””

“What’s all the shit that they say about vampires?” Shane added a third finger, really fucking into Ryan now. Ryan gasped against him, still squirming, his mouth falling open. 

“Y’know,” Ryan panted. “That they’re all… they’re… mmm….” He clenched around Shane’s fingers and his heels dug into the bed, toes curling, his mouth wide open. 

Werewolves were very much about mouths, Shane had noticed - a lot of kissing, licking, biting. Maybe Ryan was just as full of wanting as Shane was, just more subtle about it. 

It was something to think about. 

Another time.

Shane crooked his fingers, pressing them right up against Ryan’s prostate, and Ryan _howled_ with his head thrown back, the tendons in his neck standing out. Shane would have been worried about his neighbors, but they were all either human, so out at work, or else vampires, and therefore capable of sleeping through anything short of a mob with torches and pitchforks. 

Ryan’s hands twisted the sheets and he panted heavily, like he’d been running. He looked a little bit like he would split right out of his skin, but the moon wasn’t full enough yet. He was sweating, and his tongue was lolling out. “I want your dick in me,” he said. 

“What, this dick?” Shane teased, pressing his cock against Ryan’s thigh.

Ryan snarled and Shane pulled his fingers free, grabbing Ryan by the thighs to yank him across the sheets. “You’re such a goddamn cocktease, Shane, I swear to fucking… fuck,” he growled.

“I wasn’t being a cocktease last night,” Shane said, and he struggled to keep his composure as he held onto Ryan’s thigh with one hand and drizzled lube onto his cock with the other. He was going to have to wash the sheets after all this, what with the blood, come, and lube.

Oh well. 

“You’re being one right now,” Ryan said as he shifted. His hard cock was leaving a puddle of pre-come on his belly, and the way it bounced would have been funny if Shane wasn’t quite so turned on. “I don’t care about the past. It’s not real.” 

“And here I thought that orgasm I gave you last night was pretty memorable,” said Shane, teasing along the rim of Ryan’s hole with the head of his cock while holding Ryan’s thighs open. His thumb dug into Ryan’s bite mark. “That was some grade-A cocksucking.” 

“Are you saying that you’re a grade-A cocksucker?” Ryan seemed to be coming back to himself - at least enough to quip. It wasn’t the full moon yet. 

“I guess I am,” said Shane, and rolled his hips forward, pushing his cock past the slight resistance in one long, deep stroke. “But… but the question b-b-becomes… fuck, Ryan. The question _becomes_ , am I _your_ grade-A cocksucker?” Okay, so that was maybe more sweetness than he intended to put into such filthy words, but… well. 

When is the time to get sappy if not when you’re balls deep in your lover?

Ryan’s thighs were wrapped tightly around Shane’s hips, and he shuddered, his cock still twitching against his belly. He grabbed Shane by the shoulders and pulled him down for a deep kiss. His tongue rasped across Shane’s and darted out to lick along Shane’s face.

… the joys of dating a werewolf. 

“You need to shave,” Ryan mumbled, and he clenched around Shane’s cock.

“Do you want me to get up and shave? ‘Cause I can do that. I can pull out right now, go shave.” He pulled his hips back as if to withdraw, and Ryan’s nails dug into his shoulders. 

“If you even think about taking your dick out of me, I will rip your goddamn throat out,” Ryan growled, and oh my but those were some sharp teeth, and Ryan’s tongue was longer than usual. His heels pressed into Shane’s lower back and Shane laughed and thrust forward, giving a long roll of his hips just the way that Ryan liked. 

“Wouldn’t want that,” Shane said. “You wouldn’t kill a grade-A cocksucker like me, would you? We’re in short supply!” He wrapped a hand around Ryan’s cock and squeezed it, his thumb against the underside and his palm against the vein. 

“You’re not just a grade-A cocksucker,” Ryan said, his hand on the back of Shane’s neck, his cock was pulsing in Shane’s hand. “You’re _my_ grade-A cocksucker.”

Shane’s chest got tight, and he gasped as Ryan’s ass squeezed him again. “I feel like we’re repeating ourselves,” he said, to cover up just how choked up he was getting. 

“Maybe,” said Ryan. “Give me a break. You’re splitting me in half with that… _fuck_ , do that again - ridiculous d-d-dick of yours.” He pressed his hands into Shane’s temples - possibly he could hear the gears turning in Shane’s head as Shane formulated a response - and dug his heels into Shane’s calves. “I like your big dick filling me up like this, but… mmm… it’s hard to think.” 

“Is it?” Shane put his hand on Ryan’s hip to keep him in place. His other hand was on Ryan’s cock, stroking faster, fast enough that his wrist was probably going to get sore. That was fine. That was fucking _great_ , because Ryan was getting tighter around him with each stroke, clenching in rhythm. 

Ryan’s hands moved to the back of Shane’s head, and Shane had to do some maneuvering so they could press closer together. is hand was trapped between them, and his breath was hot and misty across Ryan’s face.

Ryan whined and then growled as he turned his head to the side. He sank his teeth into Shane’s shoulder and Shane hissed like a teakettle, his hips snapping forward. Ryan growled, a long, percussive sound that vibrated deep into Shane’s bones and through his whole everything.

Shane groaned and realized he was bleeding - there was blood dripping down his chest, and possibly drool. Then Ryan’s long tongue lapped at the cuts, and it stung. Shane sobbed, and his thrusts begang to lose their rhythm. He kissed Ryan’s mouth and tasted his own blood, which had some of Ryan’s mixed in. He twisted his wrist on Ryan's cock, that one move that always made Ryan melt.

Ryan whimpered into their kiss, and his cock thickened in Shane’s hand. When Shane squeezed the base, it felt… wider. Wait. 

“Are you gonna… what, already? When the moon isn’t full?” Shane squeezed the base between two fingers, and Ryan gave a full-body shudder that made Shane’s eyes roll back in his head. The pleasure built in his gut as sudden and serious as a heart attack. 

“It’s… close enough,” Ryan said. “It shouldn’t… y’know, pop, but it’s… it’s… fuck, _Shane_!” He threw his head back and he _howled_ like something out of a bad porno, and his hips jerked forward to fuck Shane’s hand. The thick bulge at the base of his cock bulged outward, and Shane squeezed it just the way Ryan liked. 

Ryan came all over his stomach, all over Shane’s stomach, and oh, what a mess it was - come sliding between their bodies, slick and sticky. His ass was throbbing inside, and god, but that was tight. Then Ryan tilted his head to the side, indicating his shoulder. “Bite me,” he told Shane. 

“Is… is now the time to be… to be snarky?” Shane was sweating and shaking, his fingers leaving little indents in Ryan’s hips. He was careening over the precipice of his orgasm, and he was possibly going to die if he wasn’t careful. It would be completely worth it. 

“I’m not being snarky,” Ryan said, pushing Shane’s face forward into his neck. It was honestly kind of uncomfortable - Shane’s nose squashed into the tan skin of Ryan’s neck, and it smelled amazing but also… ow. 

“I fed off of you earlier -”

“And we’re not doing anything for the rest of the day,” said Ryan. “Do it, please, I want to feel your come in my ass as you drink my blood. Please?” 

Shane surged forward, and he didn’t even mean to - well, not really. But… _fuck_ , a gorgeous man under him (let alone a gorgeous man who he had actual, for real feelings for) begging him like that was just plain irresistible. It wasn’t even his brain thinking, when his teeth sank into the soft spot along Ryan’s shoulder.

Ryan made a pained noise, and then he sobbed as Shane withdrew his fangs and began to suck. His ass tightened up again, then loosened just enough to be _perfect_.

Fucking into Ryan was like rubbing his cock with warm velvet, and drinking Ryan’s blood was like drinking some rich, expensive liquor. Except it was _also_ like doing shots of some kind of energy drink, and Shane’s thrusting began to speed up.

Shane’s orgasm came out of nowhere. It just… happened. One minute he was drunk on Ryan’s blood, lost in the iron and copper and _life_ of it. The next, sweetness was exploding at the base of his spine, pulsing through his cock like an electric shock. He was coming inside of Ryan, his hips jerking and his teeth digging into Ryan’s shoulder on a different spot. 

Shane flopped forward with his face in Ryan’s neck, and he tasted the blood of Ryan's bite. 

“That must’ve been a real humdinger,” Ryan said, his voice sleepy. 

“It was pretty good,” Shane said, pulling back to lap at the cuts to clean them, then leaving them alone. The bleeding would stop pretty quickly. “I can’t believe you just said ‘humdinger,’ though. Like… really?” 

“Shuddup,” Ryan said, and yawned, his jaw popping. There was… a lot of mouth on display, with a bloody tongue and a whole bunch of extra teeth. 

“Nothing else? Just ‘shut up’?” Shane kissed Ryan on the cheek, getting more blood on him. 

“Back to sleep,” Ryan said, and he pulled Shane down on himself in an awkward yank. He sighed when Shane’s cock slid out of him, and as come began to leak out. 

“I should clean you up,” Shane protested, but without much conviction. The blood had given him a jolt of energy, it was true, but Ryan smelled sweet and... maybe he smelled a little bit like the idea of flowers, whatever that meant. Ryan had planted the idea in Shane’s head, after all. 

“Later,” Ryan said. “I’ll clean us both up, ‘kay?” He had an arm around Shane’s shoulders and was licking the bite.

“I’ll come with you,” Shane said, unexpectedly, after a minute or so of listening to the steady thud of Ryan’s heart. It was slowing as Ryan slid closer to sleep.

“Mmm?” Ryan’s fingers stroked across the topographical map of Shane’s back, tracing the dips and curves.

“To the farm. I’ll come with you.” Shane would probably regret this, but he should _try_ it, right? 

“You’ll see,” Ryan said, yawning again as the light peeking through the blackout curtain began to grey. “You’ll see how good it’s gonna be.”

“It’s a new year, baby,” Shane said. “I guess I will.”


End file.
